candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Flockky II/Flockky's "Tricky-or-Treat" Level Design Contest
NOTE: THIS LDC IS ENDED. Welcome to my 17th level design contest, ! Everyone is free to participate and submit entries to my contest, except anon users. But before you participate, you must read the rules first, so that your entry will be accepted and qualified. This section below is a Flock-o-ween gallery, a collection of halloween-packed levels that will surely intensify and scream yourselves with some challenging levels to overcome and needing effective skill and strategy. (FYI, for Candy Crushers in Android or iOS mobile, if you have the APK editor and the CCS app of course in your phones, then playing those levels in the gallery below will be 100% possible.) If you want to know how it would be possible, If there are errors exist, such as "direct-exit" glitch (happens when clicking the level icon, then the app suddenly closes), consult me. Have a Happy Halloween flock 'o folks! Flock-o-ween Gallery 1._Fruity_Fruitbat.png|"Fruity Fruitbat" ingredients level portrait 2._Ghost_31.png|"Ghost 31" timed level portrait 3._Wicked_Castle.png|"Wicked Castle" mixed level portrait 4._Jack-o-Chocolantern.png|"Jack-o-Chocolantern" moves level portrait 5._Candy_Tombstone.png|"Candy Tombstone" jelly level portrait 6._Witch_Hat.png|"Witch Hat" candy order level portrait Haunted Level Portrait Codes Scary Rules 1) As a celebration for the upcoming Halloween on October 31, 2016, I held this exclusive LDC. 2) As you stare the Flock-o-ween gallery, the concepts of those level portraits are all Halloween-themed, but the candy order level portrait is missing. Therefore, your goal in this LDC is to make sure your entry is only a candy order level and a Halloween-themed concept, such as Halloween symbolisms (e.g. an entry full of wonderful elements and special candies as a resemblance for gathering a trick-or-treat symbolism, dark scenery through using licorice swirls, zombie-formed blockers, skull-shaped board, etc.), to complete the Flock-o-ween level portrait gallery collection. However, do not use boards and layouts which existed already in the level portrait appearance from the Flock-o-ween gallery to make an entry of yours. The entry can be a tricky one, or an easy treat entry. 3) It's up to you how many moves and how you adjust the star score ranges. Just make sure the entry looks doable and "possible to finish" when tried. 4) Any blockers, elements, and features that are available ONLY in CCS such as fixed candy colour layout is allowed, and using of Soda Saga blockers and elements are NOT allowed. You may have 2 - 6 candy colours in your entry, and 7 candy colours is strictly not allowed. 5) Your entry must be created by yourself as the creator, and no copycatting of entries, and if the entry you created is existed from a different LDC, then don't use that entry again for the sake of this LDC. Also, don't use a CCS level as your entry. Try making your own and be creative and unique. 6) First time in Flockky's LDC: Have an interesting Halloween-related name in your entry. I will give you a week to create your entry. Just like my first sixteen LDCs, you can create your entry only once. But this time, you can correct some errors of your entry, and you may also buff or nerf your entry now, but only once. Enjoy creating, and good luck LDC joiners! Deadline: November 6, 2016 (PST, -8:00 UTC) I will be giving templates to the 3rd, 2nd, and 1st placers! And either the first placer or with the rest of the placers' entry(ies) will be part of the levels in my Candy Flock Saga (Flockky's currently redesigned fanon-based CCS sequel) Spooky Participants User:HM100 User:Lucas8111999 User:Mossy Mos Plain Leaderboard This was meant to happen this ranking. Congratulations to winners, and thank you very much for joining my LDC, participants. Cute Templates Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:Games and Contests Category:CCS ideas